fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Elementalism
Mentor of this class: Leira Candid Roleplay ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked into the classroom in amazement. Her mentor for that year was sitting at a desk waiting for Ardelle. When Ardelle came in, she gave her a smile. Lady Candid gestured to a seat. Once Ardelle sat down, the teacher gave her a bref introduction of herself. Ardelle was already hooked, she knew she would like this class very much. KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara walked into Elementalism with a smile on her face. She loved this class a lot. She smiled at the teacher and said hi to Ardelle, taking a seat next to her. Kara noticed that Maya wasn’t here yet. She briefly wondered where her friend went, but her focus was stolen by the mentor '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc entered the classroom full of wonder. He had never particularly in Elementalism, but he heard they had a good mentor. He took a seat next to Kara and listened intently, making sure to make mental notes just in case there was a quiz or assignment at the end of class. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith walked into to class,and flopped into one of the seats in the back.She got out her stuff,and started doodling. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''This class was fun, he just hoped they got to bottle lightning soon--that was his favorite part. He plopped down in a seat close to the back and paid attention as close as he could, banking all of it in his photographic memory. The lectures and introductions were always the boring parts of the lessons. '''LEIRA CANDID: '''Five of her students had arrived, she had heard great things about Ardelle and Austin from their past Elementalism mentors. She had yet to see how things would work with the other three. She smiled, “As you all know, this is class will teach you all about the elements, how to bottle them, how they work. Their weaknesses and strengths. While many have mastered the art of elements, only a few know the workings behind them. This year, you will truly learn the meaning of the elements, their purpose in our world, and how they can be contained.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya just wanted to explore Foxfire - she didn’t expect to get lost! She now wandered around, trying to find her class. When she did, she burst in and said, “Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that I’m late! Oh, hi,” she told the mentor, who was staring at her with surprise. “I’m Maya, but you probably already know that.” Maya shook the mentor’s hand. “Anyway, Kara, there you are! I was wondering where you went. Oh, and hey everybody!” Maya took a seat behind a fuming Kara. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin looked up, much more intent now. This was getting interesting. He didn't know they woud be learning stuff THIS good. He sat up straight and listened to every word, making sure to take it all in. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc gave Maya a wave. "Hi Maya." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya waved back. “Hey!” Kara looked back at her and hissed, “Where were you?” Maya chuckled. “You know me, Kara. I only ever make grand entrances. I never settle for less.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla walked into the class and sat in the second row. She could see Maya and Kara whispering back and forth to each other. She had heard many great things about this mentor. All she could hope for was that she could finally learn something this year. '''LEIRA CANDID: '''Leira too noticed the students whispering to each other. “Excuse me Kara, Maya.” When she caught their attention, she did something no one thought she would do. “You May want to listen to the lesson. But, if you were let’s say, to quiet for me to hear, I would never know you were having a conversation.” She winked at them and went back to her intoduction. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He never thought Elementalism was all that great, but this mentor's teaching was stunning. It made him pay attention even more. He kept on waiting to see what would be next in the lesson. '''LEIRA CANDID: '''Leira snapped her fingers and an array of bottles appeared on her desk. “Before we delve deeper in the happenings of behind the element, we have to see what element calls for you. Now, due experiments I’ve done with other students, the first element you choose to bottle, is the one you will have the deepest understanding of and connection to. So come to the front, and choose you’re element!“ The bottles were labeled with photos of each element it would catch, making it easier for the students to decide. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He automatically snatched the bottle of bottled lightning. He had always been so good at it, and couldn't wait to delve deeper into the brilliance behind it. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He looked at the different bottles, and just didn't know which to pick. He examined each, and saw that the bottled fire bottle just called to him. He took it and sat back down at his desk. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle looked at the bottles, but didn’t really pay attention, she already knew what she wanted to bottle. Whorl pools '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla looked through the elements, she found each and everyone facinating. When she couldn’t decide, she grabbed the one labeled Sunlight. She had never bottled sunlight before. She had heard it was one oft eh hardest elements to bottle. She would only hope for the best, praying that her clumsy antics wouldn’t get in her way. '''LEIRA CANDID: '''Her new students had a very unique choice in elements. Usually, one would go for a simpler element, such as rainfall. Once they had picked, she took them outside to a field that had been recently been built for larger classes in Elementalism. Once they had gotten there, she showed the students the designated area for each element. All the centres had the resources needed for their element. Once they got to their centres, she told them to do the best they could in bottling the elements. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Finally! Some actual fun classes! This was going to be awesome. He walked over to the lightning center. His first attempt to bottle it made the grass smoke, but the second time he got it perfectly. He looked around to find that he was the first one to bottle his element. He smirked smugly, and got another bottle to try again. This was fun. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''This May have been Calla’s first time bottling Sunlight, but she was determined not to go to the healing centre on the first day. After her third try, she got a successful bottle full of sunlight. It burned her eyes looking at it, but at least she didn’t go to the healing centre. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya immediately gravitated towards the ligtning. That was her element. She got it on the first try. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara decided to try fire. It was an interesting element she was fascinated by. It took her a while, but she managed to bottle an entire bottle of fire. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He chose fire too, and on the fourth try he got it perfect...and didn't burn himself! ''LILITH PELLAWON: '''''Lilith decided to bottle wind.She got it on her 4th try.The bottle made a whisling sound if she put it close to her ear. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara smiled at Caradoc. “Hey, look, we both got it!” She high-fived him. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle was a natural at bottling elements. She had chosen on for the more stubborn elements, making her have to concentrate extremely hard. Hi she got it on her first try. '''LEIRA CANDID: '''Leira left the students to bottle for ten minutes. Once that was done, she led them back to the classroom. “Now that you have collected a decent amount of bottles each, I want you to experiment with them. Try leaving them in cold tempratures, combine other elements with them. Part of learning about the makings of an element, is knowing how they are around other elements. That should take you to the end of this class. You can begin now. Category:Foxfire Class Category:Roleplay Page Category:Foxfire Roleplay Page